Conflicted
by cloudaura
Summary: A simple Paily three-shot songfic. Everything up to this point is canon. Cliffhanger at the end. What do you guys think will happen? Comment with suggestions. I'll take the best idea and the best song, and run with it it to complete this trilogy.
1. If I Could Turn Back Time

Note: Yo! How's everyone doing? Writing multiple chapters for my two main stories is difficult. Therefore, I decided to keep it simple and try my hand at short two-shots. I tried to keep it canon as I could remember. As always, reviews and feedbacks are nice to receive. All rights belong to their respective owners. I don't own the copyright to anything. Enjoy! :)

If I Could Turn Back Time

**Emily's POV:**

"Goodbye." I whisper to Paige before heading toward Spencer's car. Her face falters in disbelief, and she sighs sadly in my direction. I think she's crying, but I don't know for sure. She's not the only one. I can feel her eyes penetrating my back. I'm tempted to say 'screw it' and go back. But I can't. We have to save Alison. I have to save her. As I get in the car, and we begin to drive off, I take one lasting glance at Paige. But, she's already gone. I hope its because it started to rain, but that's a lie and I know it. Rain never stopped Paige before, only slowed her down.

The car ride to New York to confront A and get Alison back was a long, tiring, silent one. I think the girls wanted to say something to me about what happened with Paige, but they didn't. It made the drive very awkward.

Any type of conversation is doomed to fail, so I take the time to reflect. Did I make the right choice? Or was it just a rash mistake? I don't know anymore. I lost the ability to rationalize when my world became hell a few years ago. A nightmarish plague with no escape. I chose Alison over Paige, and it was wrong. I was wrong.

Hmm...All roads lead to Alison. They always have, and always will. I have no control over that, and it's frustrating. This began with her, and it'll probably end in the same fashion. Whether I like it or not. While I do have genuine concern to protect Alison, what about Paige? It's my fault she got kidnapped, tied up, threatened, and beaten up by Lyndon. It's my fault she knows about 'The A Team' as Spencers calls it. It's my fault I lied to her. And because I lied, she got hurt and I got hurt.

I keep telling myself that I only lied to protect Paige. But, it was really more about me protecting myself. What a selfish, idiotic ass I am. Had I been honest with Paige from the beginning, most of our fights would've of ocurred. We would still be as happy as were last week. I screwed up, majorly. I can't take it back, but I can try to make up for it. Once we get through this ordeal, hopefully. If I survive, and we still have a chance. We'll see.

The bottom line is that life is a series of choices. Actions and consequences. There's no gray area. At least in my experience. However, I'm interrupted with any further thoughts by Hanna who shoved me lightly. She's sitting next to me. "We're here Em" she says. Whoo! Another potential dangerous, life ending scenario for us. AGAIN. It's just an endless circle of heartbreak and betrayal. I hate to burst my bubble, but there's no denying that fact. It's the only thing I'm certain of anymore.

"I shouldn't be here" I mumble to myself as we split up to investigate the area. I should be home, with Paige. Of course telling the cops was the right thing to do. For all of us including Alison. But it's too late. I can't turn back time. It's impossible. And that, above all else the harshest lesson I've learned in my short life. A tough, bitter pill that I better get used to swallowing.


	2. Do You Know?

Note: Chapter 2. Similar to the previous chapter, except it's from Paige's perspective. Slight AU after the end of Unbridled and during the beginning of A Is For Answers.

* * *

Do You Know?

**Paige's POV:**

"Goodbye" she says. Why? What the hell just happened? Where is she going? Before I do anything, she's walking away toward the girls. Toward the car. I just stare at her back. Why? because I'm frozen in my spot. Numb inside. I see them drive away. Spencer at the wheel.

While processing the most recent information I've been given, it begins to rain. Hard. But the rain did have one purpose. I snapped out of my head, and back into reality. Without a second thought, I frantically hop over Emily's fence, and onto the sidewalk. Paying close attention to which direction Spencer's car is traveling. Good, I can still see the faint outline of her bright, red taillights. I'm soaked to the bone, and shivering to boot. Through the hazy, dense mass of water, I scan Emily's driveway and find my target. I sprint over to it and get in, thanking God that it's dry. I grab my keys, put them in the ignition, and begin the pursuit.

It seems like an eternity before I reach my destination. Spencer drives soooo slow. It's pathetic. She's like a granny driver. Oops...better make sure she never finds out I said that, or my ass is grass. EVEN if I did save her life. She still owes me for that deed on the train. Good thing I kept my distance. I park the car a block or so away on the other side of the building and got out. I notice them right away, already scanning the area for potential threats.

I quickly follow them, and stealthily find a place to hide. I hop into some nearby bushes and wait. I'm closest to the door they're heading toward. They haven't quite reached it yet. Anyway, I just sit quietly twiddling my thumbs behind the bush with my back firmly against the cold, concrete wall. I glance through the tiny hole through the bushes every few seconds like a creepy stalker. Or a rockin' superspy. James Bond style.

If Emily doesn't want to fight for us. Then fine. I can't force her. But I will do my best to continue to protect her. This Alison thing is a minor setback. I don't care if she likes it or not, she's stuck with me for the long haul. Whether it's romantic or platonic. I'm losing her. I refuse to give up. So, here I go, into the abyss. Silently stalking my prey, but always keeping a watchful eye on my goal. Good thing I borrowed my mom's car, or I wouldn't be here. 'The A-Team' be damned. I'm coming Emily. Hold on. I'm right here.

The End?


End file.
